


Flick

by moodiful819



Category: Naruto
Genre: Banter, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Friendship, Gen, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodiful819/pseuds/moodiful819
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Kakashi finds out, payback is a harsh lesson to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flick

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flick](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/98636) by Kakasaku Anonymous. 



Normally, Kakashi was a very rational man. He had to be in order to survive all those years of combat under his belt as well as become Anbu captain. Logic was what made plans work; reason was what had saved his life time and time again.

So why was he about to do something so unreasonable?

"You’ve gotten a lot stronger, Sakura-chan, but look, I found a smudge on your face. Here, let me get it off for you," he said, giving her a teasing flick to the Yin seal on her forehead, jolting her head back.

"Sorry, but it was like a target for my finger. I had to do it," he explained with a gentle laugh, his amusement rising as she puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. Her glare told him to be prepared to be ignored for the next few weeks, and he inwardly sighed. Okay, he admittedly did deserve it for both the head-flick and for only half-listening to the details of Naruto’s treatment (but to be fair, no normal person could be expected to listen to that kind of procedure for very long).

He raised his hands in a placating gesture. “Alright, that was mean of me, but you’re all getting stronger than me and you should forgive a petty attack every now and again from an old man…”

He cracked a lid open to see how his apology was being taken so far, but Sakura’s cheeks remained resolutely puffed. Any apology he gave would merely bounce off, repelled by her inflated annoyance.

The slight narrowing of her gaze was his only warning before a sudden sharp pain erupted over his jaw.

Her finger, raised between them, still smoked as she spoke.

"Oh, I’m sorry, sensei. I saw a huge dark smear on your face and I thought I’d help you get it off. You should really clean your face better," she said with a sweet edge to her tone.

Crumpled on the floor, Kakashi shuddered against the tile and ran his tongue over his teeth. Finding all 32 still in place, he looked up at her and nodded.

Point taken.


End file.
